Kids, hospitals, and pain
by let-thy-blood-fall
Summary: Jade is raising a kid Tori didn't know about. How will one trip to the hospital change how the two teens view each other? How will Jade respond when the unthinkable could happen to the one she holds closest? And why is Tori willing to be there the entire way? And why does she constant;y put up with everything Jade throws at her?
1. Chapter 1

Tori stood, not really wanting to knock, but knew she had to, so, holding back a sigh she knocked lightly. She looked down at her phone to check the time, _8:30_, she was early.

"I'll get it!" A loud high pitch voice sounded from behind the door. A second later a little girl who looked about two possibly three with think long black hair and bright green eyes wearing jean shorts and a small blue shirt with a flower on it. "You're not Beck."

"No. . . I'm Tori. Wheres Jade?" Tori asked just as you could hear a yell sound from the kitchen before Jade came running out.

"Ray! What did I tell you about answering the door?" Jade said as she scooped the small girl up in her arms. The girl responded by wrapping her legs around Jade's waist and resting her head on Jade's shoulder while looking at Tori.

"Sowwy, Jade." The little girl mumbled.

"You're early." Jade said to Tori as she walked into the dinning room that was connected to the living room and put the little girl in a toddler chair and gave her some goldfish.

"Yeah, sorry." Tori said as she stood awkwardly in the living room and watched as Jade through some clothes, pull ups, and some medication into a diaper bag. The little girl slowly munched on the goldfish, unaware of the tension brewing in the air.

"Wheres your bunny, Ray?" Jade asked as she looked through a small toy box that was in a corner.

"In my woom." Ray said through a mouth full of food.

Jade stopped looking and let out a small sigh and was about to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

"Tori, I gotta talk to Beck in, can you get her bunny? Its up the steps and the first door on the right." Jade asked as she went to answer the door.

"Uh, sure." Tori said as she walked up towards then up the steps before reaching the first door on the right.

The room was normal sized, with the walls painted a light baby green, a small white toddler bed with walls on both sides dipping down in the middle to let the child get in and out with a light yellow blanket and matching pillow with a frog pillow pet, a matching coloring table with two chairs that had marker and paint on the table, a mini kitchen with plastic food on the floor surrounding it, and white wood storage furniture shaped like steps with different toys and animals in the pouches.

Tori walked over to the bed and saw a green bunny laying on the pillow and grabbed it before making her way down stairs to where Beck was holding the little girls hand and the diaper bag slung over his shoulder, talking to Jade. She stayed on the steps and listened

"So listen, Beck. Ray's been running a fever and you know how she gets, I packed her meds, but if it acts up please call me. And its almost her bed time, so please make sure she stays on schedule." Jade said.

"I know how to take care of her, Jade." Beck smiled as he picked up the little girl and back up towards the door. "Say bye-bye to Jade, sweetie."

"Bye-bye!" The girl waved as she rested her head on Becks shoulder and the two of them left.

Tori finished walking until she was right by Jade.

"Who was that?" Tori asked.

"Are you ready to practice?" Jade asked, ignoring Tori's question.

"I- yeah." Tori sighed as she sat down next to Jade.

"How do you want to do this?" Jade asked as she pulled out a piece of paper where she wrote down the guidelines for the project.

"How about Red Riding Hood?" Tori suggested.

"Red Riding Hood?" Jade made a face.

"Yeah, you know. Theres love, evils temptation, and a wolf. Plus violence."

"How about The Scissoring?"

"Thats all gore, and we couldn't get anywhere with that." Tori sighed. "If we did Red Riding Hood you could be the wolf."

"Fine." Jade huffed. "What should we change about it?"

The point of the project was to take a famous movie and mold it into your own while still following the basic story line but to have a twist ending, then act the whole thing out.

"Lets start from the beginning." Tori said.

* * *

They had been going over ideas for about three hours and in that time Jade hadn't messed with Tori once. Tori was having fun being around the Gothic girl. It was after eleven when they decided to stop.

"Hey, Jade?"

"What?" Jade asked as she put papers in her bag for school tomorrow.

"Its close to twelve, wheres your dad?"

Jade stiffened but answered, "either working or at his new girlfriends."

"Oh. Who was the little girl?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Jade snapped as she closed her bag.

"No. Sorry. I was just curious." Tori apologized.

"Shes my niece." Jade sighed. "You really wanna know about her?"

"Yes." Tori said, not wanting to pass up a chance to have a normal conversation with Jade.

"Fine. My sister got pregnant a few years ago. When she had Rayleigh she was a month and a half premature, and was sick, she stayed in the hospital for six months before coming home. When Ray was about three months we found out she had heart problems and after that she was always in and out of the hospital. My sister tried at first to take care of her, but gave up when Ray was two. She was going to give her up for adoption but I talk my dad into taking her, said I would take care of her. He agreed, and my sister gave up custody to my dad. She used to come by every weekend and stay with Ray but now its less. Ray hasn't seen her mom for over a month." She laughed bitterly after the last sentence.

"Whoa, and you've been taking care of her since?" Tori asked as she took all of this in.

Jade nodded as she moved her bag from the floor to hang it on one of the dinning room chairs.

"Her heart disease and being born early is what makes her look younger. Shes really almost five."

"She seems healthy right now though." Tori said.

"It comes random, one moment she'll be laughing and playing then the next moment she'll be on the floor barely breathing." Jade shrugged. "Its been close to two months since her last problem, thats the longest shes ever gone."

"And you're doing this all yourself?" Tori knew how little Jade's father was involved in her life, but surely he was around for his granddaughter when she was sick?

"Pretty much. Beck takes her every now and then when he can, and when Cat comes over she helps me out alot." Jade shrugged as she sat down next to Tori and turned the TV on.

"Thats nice." Tori said as she was running out of things to say. "I. . . could help out."

"Why?" Jade turned to look at Tori.

"Because thats what friends do." Tori smiled.

"Friends?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Jade. I am your friend." Tori laughed.

Jade laughed too, though it was short lived once her cell phone rang and she saw it was Beck.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Jade asked into the phone, Beck never called this late.

Tori couldn't hear the other side of the call, but could tell it wasn't good by Jades facial expressions.

"Alright, take her to the hospital, I'll be there soon." Jade swallowed a sigh as she hung up and grabbed her purse.

"Whats wrong?" Tori asked as she too stood up.

"Rays heart rate dropped to low, Beck has to take her to the hospital. I need to go."

"Want me to come with you?" Tori offered as she grabbed her purse.

"I-sure." Jade was going to deny her, but decided against it. "C'mon, hurry."

Jade drove fast, really fast. She barely stopped at any stop lights and didn't let people cross crosswalks. They arrived at the hospital after twenty minutes of driving and Jade jumped from the car, and almost ran into the hospital.

A lady at the front desk looked up at the two teens approach.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Wheres Rayleigh West?" Jade asked.

The lady typed at her computer for a moment before looking back up.

"Shes in the emergency pediatric wing. Whats your relation to her?"

"I'm her aunt." Jade said, getting impatient quickly.

"Here, you need these badges." The lady said as she handed Jade two badges.

"C'mon, Vega." Jade said as she walked briskly towards the elevator. While waiting for the doors to open she put on her badge and handed Tori hers.

"You know how to get there?" Tori asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, been here enough." Jade snapped, but Tori could tell she was nervous.

The elevator doors opened and Jade couldn't get out fast enough, and went to the desk that stood in the middle of the wing.

"Wheres Rayleigh West?" Jade asked a doctor had the desk.

"Right there." He pointed to a room across from them.

Jade walked into a room with glass windows so you can look into it, and a small crib with monitors and cords. In the corner was a small table with papers and crayons and a small couch and a chair pulled up to the crib where Beck was sitting with his back to the door, his hand in the crib.

"Beck." Jade said when she got near him.

Beck stood up and offered the chair to Jade to which she sat down and ran her hand through Rays thick hair.

"A baby." Jade whispered as Ray slept soundlessly. Then she turned to Beck. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was sleeping on my bed, and I was laying next to her and she started whining. When I checked her she was barely breathing and had a small pulse. Jade, I-I'm sorry." Beck apologized, like it was his fault.

Just then a doctor with pale blonde hair pulled into a tight bun walked in and over to the three teens.

"Hello, Jade." She smiled down at the distraught teen.

"Hi, Dr. Lewis." Jade said, not looking up from Rayleigh. "How is she?"

"Shes been better. We got her heart rate under control, and her breathing mostly stabilized. But she'll have to stay the night of course, you know protocol." The doctor laughed. "Shes to small to be in a regular bed, nor does she weigh enough, so we had to place her in a crib."

"Yeah, okay." Jade said as she grabbed Rayleighs small hand.

"Jade, you're doing a good job, as good as any sixteen year old could. Theres nothing more we can do right now, why don't you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." Dr. Lewis suggested, knowing good well that the teen wouldn't leave when the little girl was in the hospital. Dr. Lewis checked over Rayleighs monitors for a moment before she left.

Becks phone rang and he walked away from Rayleigh as to not wake her.

Tori walked over to Jade and looked down at the small girl who lay under a pink knit blanket, with a breathing mask over her mouth and nose, an IV in her arm, and a pulse monitor on one of her small fingers.

After about five minutes of Becks muffled voice he hung up the phone and walked over to them.

"That was my dad, he said I needed to get home now. I can't stay anymore, my dad'll kill me. Sorry." Beck said as he hugged Tori and Jade and placed a light kiss on Rayleighs forehead.

Jades eyes started to drift close.

"Why don't you go to sleep on the couch, I'll sit here and watch her." Tori suggested gently.

Jade nodded her head slowly and walked over to the couch and laid down, but before she fell asleep she mumbled something that Tori had to strain to here.

"You know what, Vega? I'm glad you came."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori sat and watched as Jade got comfortable on the small couch and fell asleep. Or so Tori thought, till Jade spoke, her voice laced heavily with sleep.

"You know what, Vega? I'm glad you came."

_Jades glad I came?_ Tori wondered as she watched sleep finally take over Jade then turned back to watch the small child struggle to regain herself to full health.

"What a night." Tori mumbled as she felt her eye lids getting heavy.

Just as sleep was going to take her the door slid open and in walk the doctor from earlier.

"If your tired I can have a cot brought in and you can sleep." She offered.

"No thanks." Tori politely declined. "I told Jade to sleep and I'd watch Rayleigh."

"Raylin is fine, theres nothing more that can be done. I'll bring in the cot anyway." She smiled as she left, seeming to have only came in to offere the cot.

Tori didn't realize how tired she was until she saw Jade and Rayleigh both soundlessly sleeping. The sound of the door opening and sliding wheels forced Tori to look up as that doctor came in with a smile and pushed the cot next to the couch were Jade was.

"Thank you." Tori said as she turned back to watching Raylin, then started stroking back her thick hair, much like Jade had done.

Rayleighs eyes fluttered open for just a split second from the touch, before they quickly closed.

Tori couldn't take it anymore, sighing, she stood up and walked over to the cot and plopped down, and within seconds she was sleeping, using her arm as a pillow.

* * *

Jade awoke to the feeling of something pressed against her stomach and chest, and blearily looked down.

Tori was pressed against, seeming to have rolled from her cot that some how got into the room, and was now laying agaisnt Jade. With Jades arm around Tori's waist.

Jade wanted to wake Tori up, to demand why Tori was so close to her, but some part of her, a rather large part told her not to. So, as quietely as possible Jade slid out from behind Tori and stood up, looking back to make sure she didn't disturb the other girl.

Then, once she was reassured that Tori was still sleeping, she walked to where Rayleigh was laying in bed, sound asleep. Pulling the chair closer to the crib she stuck her hand in and gently grabbed Rayleighs very small hand.

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, _  
_Smiles await you when you rise. _  
_Sleep, _  
_pretty baby, _  
_Do not cry, _  
_And I will sing a lullaby." _

Jade had to stop and bite back a small cry that suddenly worked its way into Jades throat. Never before had Rayleigh looked to pale and fragile.

_"Cares you know not, _  
_Therefore sleep, _  
_While over you a watch I'll keep. _  
_Sleep, _  
_pretty darling, _  
_Do not cry, _  
_And I will sing a lullaby._"

Unbeknownst to Jade, her singing had woken Tori up and was now sitting on the couch, watching Jade sing with a small smile on her face.

"That was really sweet, Jade." Tori spoke gently.

Jade almost jumped from her seat from the sudden noise, but controlled it and merely shrugged.

"Are you going to school today?" Tori asked as she walked over to be next to Jade.

"No."

"Do you want me to stay?" Tori offered as she looked down once she noticed Rayleigh starting to stir.

"No, go to school. We'll be fine." Jade said as she stroked back some of the girls hair.

Tori nodded and watched as Rayleigh slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Jade.

"Mornin', baby." jade whispered as she stroked Rayleighs cheek with her thumb.

Rayleigh smiled slightly and mumbled what Tori guessed to be a 'mownin, Jade.'

"I'll come back later. I need to get ready." Tori said as she started walking from the room.

"You don't have to." Jade replied, not looking up.

"I want to though." Tori said as she was about to walk out when she realized something. "Hey, Jade? I don't have a car..."

"Here. I'll be here all day anyway." Jade said as she threw Tori the keys to her 2011 blue Toyota Altima.

Tori said her thanks before walking from the room, past the desk and into the elevator then after walking past the front desk with the ever so peppy greeters, Tori was in the parking lot, looking for Jades car.

Once she found the small car she unlocked it and hopped in. When she pushed the button to start the car only did she she notice what time it really was.

7:19

"Crap, I'm going to be so late." Tori muttered as she pulled out of the parking spaces and drove as fast as she could without getting a speeding ticket.

* * *

After twenty minutes of driving Tori finally appeared outside of her house and quickly hopped out, and ran up to the door before unlocking it and running inside.

She quickly ran through the living room, up the steps and into the bathroom she shared with Trina. Turning the water on a suitable temperature, Tori stripped down put her dirty clothes into the hamper before stepping in, taking only a moment to enjoy the rush of hot water on her stressed and cramped body before taking the shampoo and scrubbing the pina-colada scent into her head then quickly rinsing it off, before taking the soap and scrubbing her body clean.

After five more minutes Tori was out of the shower and drying off, wrapping a towel around her hair then taking a larger one for her body. Another five minutes passed before she was counted a dry and then she was running towards her room, opening the door and going straight to her closet.

Rummaging through, she found a pair of white skinny jeans, a loose fitting green tank top, and green flats. Once she was dressed Tori set to doing her hair and makeup, with not having much time, she settled for some light make up, mainly just eyes shadow and mascara, and for her hair drying it some in the towel before running a brush through it then standing up, and running back downstairs.

Grabbing her binder, keys, and any books she'd need for school she shoved them into her book bag, her keys staying in her hand. Running from the house she unlocked the car and jumped in, turning it on, and she took a chance at the clock.

7:57

"Ugh!" Tori let out an annoyed sigh as she pulled out of the driveway and sped off to school.

* * *

Tori walked into Sikowitz's class-twenty minutes late- and sat down next to Beck.

Sadly her entrance didn't go unnoticed.

"Tori! You're late!" Sikowitz called once the door slammed shut.

"Yeah, sorry. I spent the night at the hospital and woke up late."

"Oh, well don't do it again." Sikowitz shrugged, not asking why she was at the hospital-for which Tori was grateful.

Beck lean in close.

"Is Rayleigh alright?"

"Shes fine, just sleeping."

"Jade?"

"Fine, with Rayleigh." Tori said as she listened to Sikowitz talk.

Just waiting for the day to be over all ready.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Andre?" Tori asked as she walked up to him by his locker.

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving after lunch, can you take notes for me in the rest of the classes?" Tori asked as she leaned against the locker beside Andre's

"Sure, why you leaving?" Andre asked as he grabbed his books.

"Just 'cuz. Please?" Tori said as they started walking towards their class. The only one left before lunch.

"Sure thing, Tori." Andre said as they walked into their class-English.

"Alright class, today we'll be reading from our books, we'll be reading 'The Raven.'" Their English teacher explained. English was one of their four normal high school classes-English, Math, World Cultures, and Science. The rest of the day is spent in with them practicing the arts.

Tori was only half listening. She was hoping this class would go by quickly, so she could leave at lunch. She didn't think she'd eat at the school; she'd stop somewhere and buy her and Jade something.

"Andre, why don't you start. Page two-hundred-fifty."

"Alright. Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more."

"Good, thank you. Tori, could you elaborate on this?"

"Huh?" The teachers voice brought Tori from her thoughts.

"The meaning of the first part of 'The Raven'."

"Oh, huh, he lost the love of his life, and he was in pain and then someone knocked on his door."

"Okay, could some else go into more detail?" The teacher paused then said, "yes, Riley?"

"He was afraid it was another one of his hallucination. Or the work. . . " Tori stopped listening, she seemed to find today extremely hard to focus.

The rest of the class went by without Tori getting called on, and when the bell finally rang Tori was up out of her seat and through the door in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Tori was at her locker, throwing in books she didn't need anymore and was about to grab her bag when a hand wrapped around her wrist.

Tori spun around and almost bumped into a chuckling Beck.

"Beck! You scared me!" Tori said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Tor." Beck laughed, then sobered up. "Are you going to see Jade?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell her I'll try and be up but it'll be hard because my parents don't exactly like her." Beck said calmly as he put his hands in his front pockets.

"Yeah, sure thing, Beck."

"Thanks." Beck replied as Tori walked out of the front door, not bothering to say good bye to her friends.

* * *

"Jade? Wead me a stowy?" Rayleigh mumbled as she fought to stay conscious.

Jade brushed Rayleighs hair back and said, "why don't you go to sleep?"

"Wead to me, then I'll go to sleep." Rayleigh said as she blink big blue eyes up at Jade.

"Fine." Jade sighed as she stood up and walked over to the pile of children books the hospital provided. Looking through she saw books she'd read to Rayleigh many times; _Dr. Seuss, Alice in Wonderland, Ugly Duckling_, and many more. Until she came across one she'd never read.

_Runny Babbit, _by_ Shel Silverstein _

"Okay, here's one I've never read you." Jade forced a half smile and sat back down in the chair by Rayleighs crib.

_Runny had a firlgriend,_  
_Her name was Sunny Bue._  
_He called her nots of licknames,_

Jade paused and watched as Rayleighs eyes started to fall close, but the small girl kept fighting to keep them open, eager to hear the story.

_Like "Kitchy-Itchy-Koo."_  
_Sometimes he called her "Boney-Hun"_  
_And sometimes "Dovey Lear,"_  
_But he only called her "Peety-Swie"_  
_When no one else could hear._

When Jade finished, the girl was completely asleep, and Jade slouched back in her chair, just staring at the wall behind the plain white crib, thinking.

"I'm just seventeen. I should be out dating, hanging with friends. Not taking care of my sick niece. What happened to my life?" Jade mumbled, unaware that someone was standing in the door way listening.

"You know what, Jade?" The doctor said, startling the teen. "I see teenage moms and dads in here all the time. They say how miserable and messed up their lives are since they had their child. But you know what I've never seen? A fourteen year old girl talk her dad into adopting his granddaughter. I've never seen a young girl take her older sister daughter and raise it, giving up her own life so the baby can have a chance. Never have I heard you complain about Rayleigh, even when shes in here. And you know what else? Your sister complained at every appointment. But not you. So what happened? Are you going to abandon Rayleigh too?"

"No." Jade scoffed as she looked down at the small girl. "I promised her I'd always be there for her and I will. Why'd you tell me that?"

"Because I know you're better then most of the teens that come in here. You're better then your sister. So do Ray a favor and don't sit there asking your self what happened to your life. Because even if it had some consequences you saved a baby from a life full of misery." The doctor explained as she walked over and checked Rayleighs heart monitor.

"Oh." Jade didn't know what else to say.

"Where is your sister anyway? Does she even know Rayleigh is in the hospital?"

"Yeah. We talked on the phone. I told her Rayleigh was at her worst and we don't know how long she'll live, so she'll be up here tomorrow." Jade shrugged, like lying about a dying girl was nothing big.

"You lied to her?"

"If I told her the truth she'd never come and Ray wouldn't see her mom. Which I could care less about. But Ray wants to see her." Jade explained.

Just then Tori Vega walked in, carrying a bag with the McDonalds logo on it.

The doctor nodded to her before leaving.

"Why are you here, Vega?" Jade asked.

"I brought you a burger." Tori said, ignoring Jade's question and holding up the bag as proof.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess." Jade watched as Tori pulled up another chair and sat down next to Jade.

"Here." Tori said as she held out a hamburger-Jades favorite.

"How'd you know what I like?"

"Because the gangs hung out enough times for me to know." Tori shrugged like it was nothing and bit into her cheese burger.

"Why are you here?" Jade tried again.

"Because."

"Why? Tell me! All I ever am to you is mean. I constantly throw insults at you and you take them with a smile! Why? What do you get out of it?" Jade asked, tired of constantly trying to put Tori down and having her bounce right back.

"Because I'm trying to be your friend, Jade! Why can't you just give me a shot? Why do you always have to shoot me down!" Tori whispered.

"You're just so-" Jade was about to continue when Rayleighs heart monitor started beeping fast and pretty soon a nurse and their doctor was in there. "Whats going on?" She asked.

"You two are stressing her out. You both need to get out, now."The doctor said as she started pushing the two teens from the room-ignoring Jades protest.

* * *

"You see what you did? You just had to come back! Didn't you?" Jade said as she paced the waiting room by the pediatric wing.

"I'm just trying to be a good friend! You're the one that couldn't just take the burger and eat it peacefully!" Tori said.

"Ugh!" Jade yelled as she punched the wall, then instantly recoiled her hand, biting her lip to keep back a cry of pain.

Tori walked over and gently pulled Jades hand away to look at it. The two middle knuckles were busted and bleeding, and there already started to swell.

"I think you broke your knuckles." Tori said slowly as she gently pulled Jade towards a doctor that was standing in the hallway, talking to a nurse.

The man looked up at the two teens approach, and raised as eyebrow, until he noticed the bleeding hand and annoyed face of the black haired girl.

"What happened?" The man said as he replaced Tori's hand with his own.

"She punched a wall." Tori explained.

"They look broken, come with me, and we'll get you all patched up." The doctor smiled as he led Jade and Tori to an open childs room, and had Jade sit on the bed. "I'll be right back."

Jade and Tori looked around the very kid friendly room, then Tori laughed when she saw how out of placed Jade looked sitting on a bed with lions on the blanket.

"What are you laughing at, Vega?" Jade growled.

"Just how out of place you look." Tori laughed.

"Ugh!" Jade growled and hit the pillow with her good hand.

The doctor decided then was a good chance to come back.

"We're going to have an X-ray done of your hand, follow me."

Jade looked at Tori and sighed before the two of them stood up and followed the doctor out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, your knuckles are broken. So hold out your hand and keep it completely still." The doctor ordered as he started to put plaster on Jade's hand for her cast.

Jade complied, but not before sending Tori a death glare, as if it was her fault.

"How long to I have to keep this on?" Jade asked as she watched him fix her hand.

"About a month. Then come back and well loosen it, then a few weeks later we might be able to take it off. It all depends on how your bones heal."

"Well, can we hurry this up? I gotta get back to my kid. She's in the pediatric ward."

"You have a child? You can't be more then sixteen."

"I'm seventeen, and she's my niece. So, again, can we hurry this up?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Just a little bit longer. So how old is your child?"

"Almost five." Jade watched as the plaster dried and he pulled out colorful wraps.

"Fun age. What color?"

"Black."

"Alright, well we'll finish this up then get you back to your child."

* * *

Jade and Tori were walking back from the room Jade had been placed in, and were making there way back to Rayleigh's room. They were almost there when a figure standing in the door way came into view.

Jade stopped and whispered a low, almost inaudible, "shit."

"Jade?" Tori said as she picked up pace to keep in stride with the other girl. "Who is that?"

But Jade didn't answer, she just ran up to the figure.

In this distance, Tori could see it was a woman, in her earlier twenties, with brown hair, and eyes the same as Jade's.

"Ashlee! Why are you here?" Jade asked just as Tori stepped up behind her.

"I'm here to see my daughter. You called and said she wasn't doing great. Obviously that was a lie." The older West scoffed.

_Oh_, Tori thought, _so this is Jade's sister_.

"You were suppose to come tomorrow. Ray's still asleep."

"Look, Jade." Ashlee said as she lowered her voice. "I messed up again. I don't know if I'm still going to be here tomorrow. I got involved with a guy and he was trouble. The cops are after me, and I just wanted to see her before I get caught."

"You're telling Ray. You tell her why you're never around. Why her aunt is raising her." Jade said, her voice devoid of no emotions.

"Alright." Ashlee said as she walked into the room, Jade following, but Tori stayed by the door, unsure if she should intrude.

Ashlee walked up to the crib to see Rayleigh starting to awake up.

"Can we take her out?" Ashlee asked Jade as she brushed hair from Rayleigh's face.

"Yes."

Ashlee smiled a sad smile as she bent down and carefully lifted Rayleigh up and sat down on the chair with Rayleigh sitting on her lap, staring at her with large confused eyes. Ashlee re-adjusted the cords hooked up to her daughter.

"Hey, baby." Ashlee said as she laid a light kiss on Rayleigh's forehead.

"Mommy?" Rayleigh asked as she blinked sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, Mommy's here. Listen, Ray. We need to talk. I'm sorry I haven't been around for a while, I really am. Its just. . . I'm not the right person to be raising you, okay? I get into alot of trouble, but Jadey over there? Shes perfect. I knew from the start she'll take care of you. And I know you'll have a better life with her, then with me. And I need to tell you this, but you might not understand, but you deserve to hear it. I got into big trouble a little bit ago with a friend, and now I'm going to go away for awhile, but I promise when I get out we'll go out somewhere special, just me, you, and Jadey, okay?"

Rayleigh, who had been quiet through out the whole speech, nodded her head eagerly.

"But, Mommy, what did you do?"

"Some stuff. Let's just leave it at that." Ashlee said as she stood up, Rayleigh on her hip. "I should get going. I love you, baby."

She was going to hand Rayleigh over to Jade, but Jade shook her head and back up.

"I need to talk to Tori, in private. Can you stay here with her?" Jade asked.

Ashlee smiled lovingly down at Jade and nodded, before mouthing a silent, "thank you."

Jade nodded as she left the room and went to stand with Tori in the hallway.

"That was a nice thing you did for Ashlee." Tori said as they sat down on a bench in the waiting room.

"It wasn't for Ashlee. Ray deserves to see her mom every now and then." Jade shrugged.

"You know something, Jade? You really aren't a bad person. You're so different when you're with Rayleigh. Not the cold-hearted person at Hollywood Arts."

"I don't want Ray growing up afraid of my temper. I want to be someone Ray loves." Jade spoke honestly.

"She does love you, Jade." Tori said, not wanting to pass the chance of having a honest normal conversation. "Why can't you act like this in school?"

Jade scoffed. "I have a reputation, Vega. I'm Jade West, cold-hearted bitch that says whatever she wants. Not Jade West, polite and nice. Thats for you and Cat."

"I'm not saying for you to do a complete 180 in personalities. I mean start by acting nice to your friends." Tori suggested.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, drop it, Vega." Jade said as she stood up and started making her way back to Rayleighs room.

* * *

Ashlee was sitting in one of the small toddler sized chairs at a coloring table in the corner of the room, obviously designed for children. She was writing something in pink crayon while Rayleigh was coloring in a coloring book.

Jade watched all of this from the door where she stood unnoticed.

Ashlee looked up suddenly and locked eyes with Jade before standing up. She finished writing and picked up the paper before walking over to Rayleigh and picked up.

"I have to leave, Ray-Ray. I can't see you for a while but I'll be thinking about you every night, okay? I'll miss you. I love you so much." Ashlee said as she kissed her cheek and put the girl down. It was obvious to everyone looking that the small girl was about to cry, and she took a step towards her mother, who just stepped back, a pained expression on her face. This continued until Rayleigh realized her mother wouldn't pick her up again. And thats when Rayleigh started screaming and crying.

"Vega. Can you get her?" Jade asked Tori who stood behind her.

"Yeah," Tori said as she rushed up and gently picked up Rayleigh-who stood in the middle of the room crying.

"Come here." Jade told her sister as they walked into the hallway and closed the door. "What did you write?"

"A note. For Rayleigh. But don't give it to her until she's old enough to understand. Please?"

"You're going to be gone for longer then a 'little bit', aren't you?" Jade asked, as she understood the note.

"Yes. What I did, it was bad. And I don't when I'll be back. I'm going to turn my self in to night. I just wanted to see my daughter one last time."

"What did you do?

"Jade-"

"Tell. Me." Jade growled.

"Murder, Jade. I murdered a drug dealer."

Jade nodded her head, her face and eyes void of all emotions.

"You should leave. I need to calm Rayleigh down." Both girls could hear the faint sound of screaming.

"I will. Just, Jade? I can't tell you how proud I am of you. You've stepped up so much in the last five years. Ray wouldn't be here without you. Please don't disappoint her."

"_I'm_ not the one disappointing her." Jade said as she walked back into the room, not evening bothering to say goodbye.


	5. Authors note

_**I deeply apologize for taking so long to update all of my stories. **_

_**I was away from my computer for a month, and only had my phone, therefore, I could pm, read, and review, but do nothing more. **_

_**I am in the process of finishing the next chapter of my stories, but on some I have yet to even start so it may take some time before the newest actual chapter is up. **_

_**Again, my deepest apologies. **_

_**~RedBloodBleedsBlack **_


	6. Chapter 6

When Jade walked into the hospital room it was a mess. Tori stood in the middle of the room slowly swaying side to side while holding Rayleigh, who was screaming and pushing away from Tori.

Jade quickly rushed over and relieved Tori of her problem, while calmly rubbing Rayleigh's back, whispering soothing things in her ear.

After some time Rayleigh slowly started to calm down and the two teens were able to hear themselves think properly. Well Jade was sure Rayleigh was fine, she gently laid her back down in the crib and watched as sleep quickly overcame her and she drifted off, then Jade turned to Tori.

"Thank you." Jade said randomly, then seeing the confused expression on Tori's face elaborated. "For coming, for trying to help Rae, for trying to help me."

"It wasn't a problem, I wanted to." Tori said, then thought of something. "Rayleighs sleeping, why don't you go home and shower and get whatever she needs and I'll stay here. If something comes up I'll call you right away."

"Are you sure?"

"Go, you need some air anyway, and plus what can go wrong while shes sleeping?"

"Alright. I won't be longer then a hour." Jade said as she grabbed her bag and keys and left.

* * *

Jade pulled up to the front of her house, not bothering to park in the garage, and let herself in, not expecting anyone to be home, seeing as her dad spent most nights at his girlfriend's house.

So, she was quite startled to see her dad sitting on the couch, while his girlfriend lounged against him.

"Dad?" Jade question.

"Jade. Where were you? Your school called, they said you never showed up today. And where is Rayleigh?" Her dad said as she stood up.

Jade crossed her arms and met his gaze levelly.

"If you were around more instead of at Holly's, or even bother to call me, you'd know Rayleigh went into the hospital again. So I've been with her. You'd also know Ashlee showed up."

The last part caused his eyebrows to raise. Rayleigh going into the hospital wasn't new, and Jade was sure he could tell by her tone of voice it wasn't serious. But Ashlee showing up? Huge. She never stopped by unless it was a birthday or Christmas.

"And?"

"And she told me shes going away. Shes going to jail. She got in some trouble and'll be there for a while. She wanted to tell Ray good-bye."

"Of course." Her dad scoffed, turning his head indifferently.

While Jade and her father had a sketchy relationship, compared to Ashlee, she was the perfect daughter. Jade was only sarcastic and mean. Ashlee was constantly getting in fights in school, and getting arrested, then getting pregnant at sixteen, having a kid at seventeen, then giving up the kid to her fourteen year old sister then murdering another person.

"Are you going to see Rayleigh?" Jade said, trying to get away from the touchy subject of her sister.

"Yes. We'll stop by later tonight. Did you leave her there by herself?"

"Of course not." It was Jade's turn to scoff now. "My friend Tori has been with me since Rayleigh went into the hospital, and she's staying there while i shower. So if you'll excuse me. . ." She trailed off as she left the living room and went upstairs to where her room was. Directly across the hall from Rayleigh. Her room had deep purple walls, black sun-blocking curtains covered the large window, a full sized bed, dresser with a flat screen TV and an Xbox on it, desk, and large comfy chair that Jade would hold Rayleigh in when she was sick. All the furniture was black.

Sighing, Jade quickly packed an over night bag then headed off to the shower.

* * *

Tori was sitting on the small couch on her Pear Phone scrolling through 'The Slap' when she heard a small noise, almost like a whine. Looking up, she noticed Rayleigh was starting to stir.

_Oh, God._ Tori thought, _I've never dealt with a sick baby._

Cautiously, Tori walked over to see bright green eyes staring up at her, blinking away the last remnant of sleep.

"Hi, Ray." Tori said, not sure what to do. Sure she'd watch Jade do it, but that was just it, watching. She wasn't sure how to handle babies. "Why'd you wake up?"

"I'm hungry." Ray mumbled simply, still looking up at Tori with those oh so familiar eyes.

"Alright, I'll get you some food." Tori said as she looked for the button she'd watch Jade push when she needed a nurse. Finding it by the IV cord she hit it then waited. Within moments a nurse was entering the room.

She had a nice smile and pale blonde hair in a loose pony tail.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tori said quickly. "She's just, uh, hungry."

"Alright, I'll get her favorite." The nurse smiled again before walking out, leaving Tori to plop down on the chair by the crib and look at Rayleigh who looked back at her.

"Even sick, you remind me so much of your aunt." Tori mumbled.

"What about Jadey?" Rayleigh said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just saying you remind me of her. And thats a very good thing. Your auntie is an amazing person."

"How?" Rayleigh blinked her big eyes again.

"Just being herself. There is no other person like her. No one can match Jade." Tori smiled.

"Sounds like you have a crush." A new voice suddenly said, startling Tori.

The voice caused Rayleigh to shriek, "uncle Beck!"

Beck smiled and walked into the room and smiled at Rayleigh before picking her up and giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either teen, Jade was a few feet from Beck and was about to announce her presence but Becks words stopped her, that and the slight blush Tori seemed to have from it.

Tori likes someone? Before Jade started talking to Tori she would have cared less. Tori was pretty, guys liked her all the time, and she liked them. But now? Something changed. And Jade wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing.

Shaking her head, she walked into the room and sat by Tori who moved to couch to allow Beck to sit on the chair and hold Rayleigh.

"That was quick." Tori said as she watched Beck make Rayleigh giggle.

"I rushed. I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." Jade shrugged, then thought of something. "Lets go for a walk."

"What?" Tori said, looking up at Jade.

"A walk. Beck has things under control. C'mon." Jade said as she stood up and pulled Tori with her, then turned to Beck. "We'll be back in a little bit. Watch her for me?"

"Of course." Beck said in his easy going way of his.

Jade nodded her thanks and the two girls left. Tori not knowing where they were going, just following Jade.

After about five minutes of walking in silence Jade opened a door to a small, yet beautiful garden, and motioned for Tori to enter.

"Its gorgeous in here." Tori said as she looked at the various trees and flowers and bushes.

"Yeah, they built it a few years ago so the people here can have a change of scenery. I come here to think."

They both sat down on a bench with awkward silence brewing around them.

"So you have a crush?" Jade said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I heard Beck say it." She shrugged.

"Oh," Tori breathed. "Kinda, I guess. I don't know."

"You don't know? How do you not know?"

"No, I know. I just don't think they like me back. In fact I think its an impossibility."

"Whys that? Any guy'd be lucky to have you." Jade said without looking at Tori.

"Its no that simple."

"Why? Who do you like?"

Tori turned her head and looked Jade in the eye.

"You."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, but I didn't have my computer, then when I got it back my brother broke our router so I didn't have wifi. But I'll try to update alot this weekend then once maybe twice a week when school starts **


	7. Chapter 7

Jade was taken aback. Sure she liked Tori, but she never thought Tori would like her back. So it was understandable when she was shocked into silence.

Tori misunderstood Jade's silence as rejection, and she could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Tori stood up, planning to run away as quick as possible.

"Jade, I-"

Tori was cut off as Jade stood up crushed her lips to Tori's.

It was sloppy, needy, and not the most enjoyable kiss, as it was filled with pure lust. But, soon, it slowed and lust changed to passion. Jade soon depended the kiss, gliding her tongue lightly across Tori's bottom lip, hoping for access. It was granted. Tori gladly opened her mouth, and instantly felt Jade's tongue attack her mouth. It soon became a fight for dominance, a battle that Jade soon won.

After a while Jade pulled back and looked at Tori with lust, barely covering the shock. She had never suspected Tori liked her back, and in her imagination Tori was in love with her, and everyone accepted them, cheesy, she knows. But now? With everything pressing down on her? What will their friends say? Her father? Her and her father had a sketchy relationship to begin with, but now? He had never expressed his thoughts, but Jade was sure he was a homophobic, what would he do?

"Jade, I-"

"We can't do this, Vega." Jade said harshly.

"I-what?!" Tori asked, shocked. This was not what Tori thought Jade was going to say.

Jade inwardly cursed herself. Tori meant something to her, though what that was she didn't know, but still. Tori meant something and Jade didn't want to hurt her.

"We can't do this."

"Why?" Tori asked, trying to contain her trembles.

"Because." Jade said, suddenly finding the plants around her very interesting.

"No, Jade." Tori wasn't sure where this courage was coming from, but she was going to use it. "You owe me a honest answer. You can't just kiss me and say we can't do this!"

"Vega, I-I want to. Okay? I guess I like you, though why I don't know." Jade shook her head before continuing. "But, I can't."

"You're not even willing to give it a try?" Tori asked as she felt the tears threatening to spill over.

Jade didn't know what had over come her, maybe it was the tears she could see in Tori's eyes, or the way her bottom lip trembled, or just Tori herself, but Jade changed her mind.

"If we do this, nobody can know, okay? Until I'm ready to let them know." Jade said, looking Tori in the eyes again.

"O-okay," Tori sighed, and smiled a weak smile. "I can deal with that."

Jade smirked and leaned in, giving Tori a gentle kiss on the lips before walking away.

"C'mon, lets get back to Beck and Rae."

Tori shook her head as she followed Jade back through the hospital.

* * *

Beck was sitting in the hospital room, on the chair, with Rayleigh on his lap, while he read her a story.

". . . and what it was, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it was."

Jade smiled as she recognized what he was reading.

_Alice in Wonderland_ was one of Rayleighs favorites. Jade and Tori sat on the couch, and listened as Beck told the story of how Alice saved Wonderland.

Almost when Beck had finished the book, Rayleighs doctor came in.

"Ah, glad to see you're all here." She smiled. "I have some good news. Rayleigh can go home tonight. You know the drill, Jade. Have your father come by to sign her out, and shes free to go."

Jade smiled as small content smile as Beck moved and sat Rayleigh on Jades lap.

"I'll go tell Cat. Shes been worried sick since I told her about Ray." Beck said as he left the room.

Jade felt slightly guiltly, seeing as how Cat was suppose to be her best friend, yet she didn't even tell her that Rayleigh was sick again.

* * *

Two days later

"Jade. . ." Tori moaned as she felt Jade lightly suck on her pulse point on her neck, having just left her lips.

They were on Jade's bed, with Tori pressed firmly against it, and Jade pressed firmly against her.

Rayleigh was taking a nap, meaning Jade and Tori finally had some time for just them.

Jade raked her hands down from the sides of Toris head, to her hips, and started to slowly moved them under Toris shirt then up across the Latinas stomach. Tori moaned softly at the carress, that quickly turned into a hiss of pain as Jade-non to gently-dragged her finger nails quickly down her stomach, stopping just above her jeans.

Tori sucked in a breath of surprise, but that was quickly silenced as Jade's mouth was back on hers. Without even breaking the kiss, Jade unbuttoned Tori's pants and slowly started to pull them down, almost teasingly.

Tori seemed to just realize what was going on, and moved her hands from the back of Jade's head to her hands, covering them with her own.

"S-stop." Tori said weakly, clearly not wanting to stop.

"What, Vega?" Jade scoffed.

"Not now. What if Ray wakes up?" Tori said as she fixed her pants. "Or your dad comes home?"

"Shes passed out in her room. And dads at his girlfriends." Jade tried hopefully.

"No, Jade." Tori sighed,

"Fine," Jade said as she plopped down next to Tori. "We'll just. . . sleep."

"Sleep? Or sleep?"

"Real sleep. I'm tired." Jade said as she pulled Tori close.

"Okay, I'm fine with -hey! Knock it off!" Tori yelled as she felt Jade's hand slowly making its way down to her pants again.


	8. The End

So, I figured this is a good way to end this story. I've waited a bit, thinking I could add to this, but decided not to.

But, don't worry, I'm working on the sequel right now.

Not gonna lie, I have no idea where the sequel is gonna go.

I don't even know where to start.

It could take off right where this one finished, or take off a few years afterwards. Who knows?

Soo yeahh don't worry Im not gonan give up this for a while.

LOve all my readers!


End file.
